Les malheurs de lucius
by Elaelle
Summary: Lucius s'est vu offert un journal. D'abord sceptique, il décide d'y consigner les chamboulement de sa vie privée et de mangemort.


**Titre : Les malheurs de Lucius.**

**Résumé : Lucius Malfoy se voit offrir un journal par sa femme. D'abord réticent, il finit par y consigner les chamboulement dans sa vie de mangemort.**

* * *

_**Premiers jours de galère dans la vie du parfait mangemort que je suis**_.

_Je ne sais guère quoi écrire. Pour quelle raison ai-je commencé, déjà ? Ah oui... elle !_

_Cette vie me pèse. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ce journal puisse un jour me servir à quelque chose. Lorsque Narcissa me l'a offert, je lui ai jeté un de ces regard Malfoyen, du genre à reformer à lui seul la banquise. Hélas, ma très chère femme est immunisé contre ça. Merlin pourrait passer à poil chevauchant un hippogriffe qu'elle s'empresserait de prendre une photo sans s'étonner plus._

_D'après elle, j'aurais besoin de ça pour faire le point. Pour m'épancher comme je le souhaite. Ridicule ! Ai-je l'air d'une midinette en mal d'amour ?_

_Je suis parfaitement comblé. Je suis riche à n'en plus finir, je pète dans l'or et sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai le plus beau cul du monde. Oui ! Un corps d'apollon et un visage d'ange. Sans oublier un cerveau digne des plus grand génie et vous verrez devant vous Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ces derniers temps, ma vie part en sucette total ?_

_Je crois que tout a commencé ce jour-là, celui qui a vu venir la fin de mon monde parfait. Une créature du diable a profité de mon état d'allégresse pour s'insinuer et tout mettre à l'envers. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ?_

_Le Lucius parfait d'autrefois cède peu à peu la place à une parodie de ma personne. J'ai fait ôter tout les miroirs dans l'espoir d'échapper à la vision de ma déchéance. Suis-je à ce point pathétique pour en être arrivé là ?_

_Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. Pour mon malheur, cette lente descente aux enfer commença le jour-là où aurait dû débuter de parfaites vacances de noël. J'avais déjà préparé un superbe voyage à l'étranger avec au programme drague, baise et farniente. _

_Au lieu de ça, cet espèce d'énergumène rose me servant de fils rentra de Poudlard. N'aurait-il pas pu rester là-bas, dans ce château à la mord moi le noeud ? Non, je ne dénigre pas cet endroit ! J'y ai eu des...expérience digne des histoires d'O... en plus hard ! Hé, hé !_

_Cet insupportable petit con blond, pourri gâté par sa mère a débarqué au manoir en hurlant qu'il voulait une fête pour le nouvel an. Et elle ose me dire qu'il me ressemble !_

_Quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de le frapper. Cette manière qu'il a de tout regarder de haut, même moi ! Et de critiquer tout ce que j'entreprend, en s'épanchant sur __**ses**__ qualités. Mon cul, oui ! Il n'en a pas d'autre que de jouer à la petite diva pourrissant la vie du brave homme que je suis. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de vouloir un gosse ?_

_Et voilà qu'il se met à inventorier la liste de ses amis. Parce qu'il y a des gens assez fou pour vouloir faire partie de son entourage ? M'est avis que ce ne sont que des gens qu'il a grassement payé pour jouer ce rôle. Les pauvres, je les soudoierais plus tard, rien que pour le voir s'effondrer et pleurer sa mère. _

_Si j'avais été à leur place, ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais gratifié de ce rayon vert qui, à lui seul règle tant de problèmes jugé insurmontable. Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire, il y a pire que la mort. Et c'est... mieux vaut ne pas prononcer son nom. Elle pourrait l'entendre et se ramener._

_Donc, je lisais tranquillement mon journal, tout en sirotant un excellent whisky pur feu lorsque j'ai faillit m'étouffer avec. _

_Venait-il de prononcer « le nom honni » d'entre tous ?_

_Il n'a pas osé ? Non, je délire ! Ce n'est pas mon jour. Ce crétin s'est tourné vers moi avec un grand sourire colgate, _

_- J'en suis raide dingue !_

_Le dernier son qui parvint à mes oreilles fut le bruit de mon cœur cessant de battre._

_**Second jour de dérive.**_

_Encore une journée où je devrais composer avec ce crétin. Dieu, qu'est-ce que je le haïs ! Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Il est sérieux, là ? si mon maître ( en voilà un autre, de grave ) l'apprend, ça finira mal et franchement, ras le bol de ramasser des Doloris. Je ne suis pas maso à ce point !_

_Ma femme arrive. Vite, je cache mon journal. J'écrirais ce qui s'est passé plus tard !_

* * *

_- Loouuuciuuuus ?_

_Fait chier ! peut pas dire mon prénom correctement, l'autre blondasse ?_

_- Oui, mon sucre ? Eurkkk !!!_

_- Sevichou arrive aujourd'hui, non ? Pourquoi tu n'aiderais pas à préparer la salle de réception ? _

_- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que je le fasse._

_- Mais enfin, c'est pour Draco._

_Lucius dit doucement : rien à battre ! _

_Puis plus fort :_

_- Je suis fatigué._

_Narcissa vint poser une main manucuré sur son front. Elle ne m'a même pas écoutée ! Tu parles si elle en a quelque chose à faire de ma souffrance._

_- Non, tu n'as pas de fièvre, dit-elle en couinant. Bon alors, tu accompagnes Draco au chemin de traverse parce que moi, j'ai des tas de choses à faire. A plus tard !_

_Et elle sort sans me laisser le temps de refuser. Je la tuerais un jour, je la tuerais !_

* * *

_J'en ai marre. Comme si je voulais qu'on me voie avec l'autre pédale. A tout les coups, je vais en avoir pour des heures à le regarder essayer des tas de vêtements que JE vais payer ! Vivement qu'il se casse parce que y en a marre de le supporter. Je suis tellement heureux lorsqu'il va à Poudlard. Ma vie reprend son cours normal ; je veux dire : corrompre les membres du ministère, m'enrichir, bosser pour Voldemort, m'enrichir, baiser des me...nanas, m'enrichir...Bref, la routine, quoi !_

_Ce fut un vrai cauchemar. Trois heures à l'attendre pour qu'il se décide à prendre un ensemble tout ce qu'il y a de plus moulant, en cuir. Je ne sais même pas comment il compte y rentrer son postérieur. C'est tellement serré que je doute qu'il puisse mettre un boxer en dessous. Puis nous sommes entrés dans cette boutique, devrais-je plutôt dire l'antre du démon. Et qu'est-ce qu'il me montre ? _

_Une ficelle ! Il n'a pas vraiment l'intention de l'acheter, non ? Et c'est sensé être un...sdrinng, spleen ou je sais pas trop quoi._

_Bon sang, c'est un truc de gonzesse ça, pas pour l'héritier Malfoy ! Remarque, celui-là risque pas de faire long feu à cette vitesse. En sortant de ce lieu de perdition, nous sommes tombés sur McNair père._

– _Malfoy ?_

– _Yo !_

_J'ai tout de suite vu ce qu'il tentait de cacher derrière son dos. J'ai l'œil !_

_- Tu fais les courses ?_

_- Heu...ouais, en quelque sorte. Tu sais pour qui c'est, non ?_

_- D'habitude, c'est moi qu'il envoie alors oui, je sais. Montre-moi !_

_McNair semblait mal à l'aise mais il s'exécuta. J'ouvris les yeux, horrifié._

– _C'est quoi, cette couleur ?_

– _Heu...c'est pour coordonner avec..._

_Il me chuchota le reste à l'oreille. _

_Et voilà l'autre qui s'y remet. Suis-je bête ? C'est la saison de la mode à Paris et tout sort en avant-première sur le chemin de traverse grâce à la boutique de l'autre bigleux, Potterrrr !!!! _

_Oui, je crache son nom et j'en suis fier. C'est tout un art de le faire, vous ne sauriez pas. Typiquement Malfoy !_

_Potterrrr à investit dans une boutique de mode de luxe moldu. Ce truc marche du tonnerre, les couturiers parisiens sont d'un chic ! J'ai déjà vingt costumes fait sur mesure et ça me donne une classe folle surtout lorsque je met une robe sorcière non boutonné par-dessus._

_Et je ne suis pas le seul à craquer. Hé oui, même Voldychou y investit des sommes folles. Au lieu de corrompre les membres du ministère, il préfère s'acheter des accessoires à tout va pour agrémenter ses tenues. L'autre jour, il nous a obligés à regarder Scarface parce qu'il trouve que Tony Montana y a une fière allure. J'vous jure, il me tue à petit feu._

_**Soirée du second jour, 1ere partie.**_

_Mais vraiment, je ne suis pas verni. Moi, le sublissime lord Malfoy au pied duquel rampe et bave toutes personnes normalement constitué suis figé dans mon fauteuil, tremblant._

_Ne croyez pas que je suis peureux de nature, je suis Serpentard certes, mais j'ai bien faillit finir à gryffondor. Si je n'avais pas suppl...hum, invectivé ce maudit choixpeau à la noix, j'aurais pu atterrir dans la maison des lions, en compagnie de Potteeerrrr, Sirius au postérieur plus qu'alléchant et enfin, Remus._

_J'aime ce prénom qui coule sur ma langue comme un bonbon. J'adore les choses sucrées. Je fais beaucoup de choses avec, bien que je me dise souvent qu'elles seraient certainement meilleures sur la peau doré de cet adorable louveteau._

_Oui bon...hum, je ne suis pas si hétéro que ça....et alors ? vous croyez que vivre avec Narcissa ne vous rendrait pas comme ça ? Elle ferait tourner homo la dernière chèvre sur terre. C'est pour vous dire, je l'ai laissé une semaine au manoir Riddle. Et voyez ! _

_Pire qu'un phoque, ce Voldemort ! Gay jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Qu'il teint, je vous prie !_

_Je disais donc... Je suis assis face au très austère Séverus Snape. Il me file les jetons lorsqu'il me fixe. Mais j'essaie d'éviter de me retrouver seul avec lui. Parce que croyez-moi, vous n'aimeriez pas être seul avec lui dans ses cachot privé !_

_Si, si ! Il n'est pas devenu prof pour rien. Sous cette robe noire qu'il adore faire voltiger se trimballe tout un arsenal digne des pires maîtres SM. Et croyez-moi ou pas, Sev est d'un sadisme jusque là jamais égalé. Demandez donc à Voldychou lorsque ce dernier ressort d'une de leurs séances. Ou aux prisonniers qui n'ont guère le choix, eux !_

_Quoi que, je ne sais pas qui est le plus pervers : lui ou cette rouquine qui le suit partout désormais. Si vous pouviez voir la tenue qu'elle porte, cette gourgandine ! Qu'elle honte....surtout quand elle se penche en avant, à quatre pattes. Une pareille vue, c'est une offense à ma bite toute dure._

_Je deviens vulgaire. Reprend-toi Lucius !_

_Et merde, revoilà l'autre !_

* * *

— _Looouuuciiiuusss !!!_

_Le pauvre blond se tassa dans son siège, suivi par le regard brûlant de Severus qui, une main devant caressait les cheveux de sa chienne rousse._

— _Tu n'aurais pas vu Draco ?_

— _Il a du s'étouffer dans son cuir, je répond nonchalamment._

— _Quoi ?_

_Et M..., ça m'a échappé ! Oh, oh ! Narcissa ne fait plus un geste. Et ses yeux bleu, deux billes meurtrière me fusillent ! Oups, j'avais oublié à quel point son fanatisme de Draco pouvait atteindre des sommet lorsqu'on critique son bébé d'amour chéri._

_Puis je vois son visage se coller au mien tandis qu'elle dit de cette voix grave qui me ferait presque uriner dessus._

— _Qu'as-tu dit, enfoiré ?_

— _Aha aha ah...rien du tout mon cœur, ma langue a malencontreusement fourché et..._

— _...et ?_

— _Et donc... _

_C'est dingue comme je sue. Et cet enfoiré de Severus qui sourit. Il aime me voir comme ça. Bâtard de chauve-souris graisseuse bien foutu, je t'en foutrais moi, des fessées !_

— _Il sera tout simplement magnifique dedans, pour peu que tu ailles l'aider à y entrer._

_Narcissa se calme d'un coup, m'embrasse et cours à l'étage._

— __ _, j'arrive ! Maman vole à ton secours !_

_Je respire enfin. Quoi ? Je viens d'échapper de peu à une mort subite et certaine. Narcissa est raide folle et je veux vivre encore longtemps. Une extrémiste de l'amour maternel._

— _Je crois que tu as besoin d'un remontant, sussurre Séverus._

_Il détache le clip de la chaîne et sa chienne se glisse sous ma robe. Bientôt, je ne suis plus que soupirs jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement plus fort ne me fasse retomber sur mon fauteuil, alangui. Ah oui, elle est vraiment doué. Il l'a bien éduqué ! La chienne rousse retourne près de son maître qui se penche pour sucer sa langue et partager ma semence. Putain, trop grave ces deux-là !_

— _Tu te sens mieux ?_

_Je grogne._

— _C'est certain que la différence serait plus visible si c'était la bouche d'un certain loup qui t'avait fait cette gâterie._

— _N'importe quoi ! je rétorque sans conviction et je le vois sourire, narcquois._

_Bon d'accord, j'ai un faible pour...quoi ? D'accord, un énorme penchant zoophile pour Remus, comme le dit si poétiquement Severus. Et alors ? Je ne contrôle pas tout, vous savez ! Un Malfoy ne devrais pas aimer mais quand je vois ce petit pou blond sauter partout en vantant les qualités de son mec dont il est raide dingue, je me dis que notre fierté s'est faite la malle avec l'hétérosexualité de mon fils._

_Quoi ? Je ne suis pas homo, j'ai juste un penchant contre-nature. Et je ne joue pas sur les mots !_

_De toute façon, faut que j'aille me préparer. La soirée commence dans une heure et je dois faire bonne impression lorsque mon loup...heu, les piques assiettes pointeront leurs nez._

_Et s'il y en a un qui bronche, je le zigouille ! Niark !_

_**Soirée du second jour, deuxième partie.**_

_Horreur et décadence. Mais c'est quoi...ça ?_

_A perte de vue, il y a des choses rousses qui se trémoussent sur mes tapis persan hors de prix. Honte à mon glorieux nom ! Qui a eu la très mauvaise idée d'inviter la famille belette la plus prolifique du monde ? Ces gens ne font que copuler, pour être aussi nombreux ?_

_Je tente, en vain de trouver mon loup parmi cette faune bruyante et malodorante. C'est là que je le vois, le mec le plus sexype que le ciel n'ait jamais mit devant moi. Morgane la salope ! Qui est ce type ?_

— _Bonsoir ! Lucius, c'est ça ?_

_Pouah...je suis déjà dur. Pourquoi Merlin a-t-il donné une voix aussi sexe à ce mec ? Je penche la tête pour apercevoir sa boucle d'oreille en dent de dragon. Il ressemble à un rockeur. Et j'adore les rockeur !_

— _A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

— _Charlie Weasley._

— _Oh..._

_Le voilà qui se penche vers moi, tout sourire. Je sens sa main remonter contre ma hanche pour s'emparer de ce qui fait de moi un homme hors du commun._

— _Et si nous allions poursuivre cette conversation à l'abri ?_

— _Pourquoi pas ?_

_Dieu bénisse les Weasley. Ils sont pauvres, roux et trop nombreux mais parmi cette vague de crétins absolu se trouvait une véritable perle. Charlie n'est pas un dompteur de dragons pour rien. Il sait ce qu'il veut, comme il le veut et surtout, comment !_

_Lorsque je revins dans la salle de bal, légèrement décoiffé par un coït aussi intense, je fus mis devant la plus complète décadence. Mon fils se trémoussait sur la piste de danse improvisé, tellement imbriqué contre ce crétin de Potteeerrr que j'eu du mal à discerner où il commençait._

_Ce n'était pas parce que ces deux là se fréquentait qu'ils devaient se conduire de la sorte sous mon toit. J'allais pour les séparer, tout de même où est la décence ? Lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil que ma route risquait de croiser celle du vieux Dumby._

_Croyez-moi, il est peut-être vieux mais sa liaison avec Grindelwald ne lui a pas apporté que du malheur. C'est qu'il a un sacré doigté le pépé. Et si je n'avais pas été aussi déchiré ce jour-là, je crois bien que j'aurais poussé le vice de remettre le couvert avec. Mais maintenant, le temps a fait son œuvre et il ressemble à un squelette desséché. Alors côté libido, c'est le calme plat, quoi !_

_Et hop, je bifurque pour rentrer droit dans le dos d'un autre Weasley. Tiens, celui-là est différent de Charlie. Il a l'air plus vieux mais aussi, beaucoup plus classe. Mmm…j'adore les hommes à lunettes…_

_Il n'avait pas la fougue de Charlie mais quelle imagination ! Je ne me souviens plus trop de son nom. Kill, Fill…bref, on s'en fiche ! La fête est finie et je suis crevé. J'en ai eu pour mon comptant ce soir, même si je n'ai pas pu voir mon loup. Tant pis, j'ai bien baisé, bu avec modération. J'ai même eu droit à une seconde gâterie de la chienne à Severus, avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent avec Narcissa; Je savais qu'elle allait souvent chez lui mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle aimait ce genre de choses._

_Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher. Demain, je dois voir Potter puis Voldemort. Je dois être en forme._

_Qui sait ? Je croiserais peut être Rémus ! Mais je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je sens que ma journée va être Merdique !_


End file.
